Hetalia X Reader Oneshots
by PISTACHIOLORD
Summary: OH WOW ITS ME FROM DEVIANTART AND QUOTEV AND WATTPAD THE PISTACHIOLORD ifyoudontbelievemepmmeoraskmeonthoseaccounts AND IM HERE WITH SOME HETALIA ONESHTOS M8


**(y/n)** **yawned as she looked around quietly as her teacher was babbling something on and on again about potions or something else. She really didn't know since she wasn't paying attention. She watched lazily and put her head on top of her book as she watched her teacher walk around the rule explaining things to the class. She sighed quietly before looking over to her left to see the Slytherin causing her to glare as she saw one stick their tongue out at her. She hated it and felt like the mood was always ruined when they were anywhere near the (hair color). She sighed in relief as she heard the bell ring for lunch before getting out.**

 **Lukas sighed, he strummed his fingers over the table as he watched the class, he never truly liked potions, it was one of the subjects he doesn't quite enjoyed. It wasn't as fun as Defense Against the Dark Arts. He then leaned closer to the table, looking at the empty cauldron before him and sighed, resting his head on one of his hands and looking at the front of the class, blinking a couple of times as he tried to pay attention on what the teacher was saying since he knew that after the explanation was done they will all need to try to do the potion. He heard the bell ring and got up only to see the teacher block the exit.**

 **(Y/N) sighed as she heard the teacher call for all the students to come back and take a seat since they hadn't finished their lesson. She heard multiple groans and curses as she had said one herself. She was about to shuffle in annoyance back to her seat only to realize that her seat was now taken. A Slytherin girl with long blonde hair and piercing gray eyes turned around in her seat and stuck her tongue at (y/n), causing her to glare at the blonde and clench her fists till her knuckles were white. She stormed away and found a random seat, not really paying attention where it was. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest and looked over to see who she was sitting by only to see Lukas.**

 **Lukas wasn't paying attention and sat down quietly and continued to pay attention to the teacher. Lukas was a friend of (y/n) for some time and had somewhat developed a crush on her. Little did he know, that same female liked him back.**

 **(Y/n)'s cheeks flooded with a dark crimson red paint which stood out against her (skin color) skin. She looked away from him trying to hide her intense blush and began fiddling with her hair. She hoped that the Norwegian male hadn't seen her, but of course, he had.**

 **Lukas had seen her red blush from the corner of his placid blue eyes and a slight smirk appeared on his lips for only a slight second. He looked away from her and soon, the class had ended, finally.**

 **(Y/n) quickly sprung out of her seat and ran to the lunch room, grabbing a bag of Salt and Vinegar chips and running to a table near her friends. One of them, a female with brown hair with a teal streak that was held up in a ponytail and several bandages on her face, looked over at her at her and smirked. "Huh... Seems like little miss (y/n) has a crush!" The girl said. (Y/n) glared at her. "Shut it Rouia." She huffed causing the turquoise eyed girl took continue eating her lunch. The other girl was one with brown hair as well, except she was wearing glasses. She wrapped up a newspaper and whacked Rouia on the top of the head. "Ow!Heaven-" "Shut it Gryffindor." Heaven turned to face (Y/n). "Go tell him how you feel!" She said sending (y/n) off toward Lukas. "Go get him, (nickname)! STOP WHACKING ME!"**

 **(Y/n) took a deep breath before heading towards Lukas and tapping his shoulder. Lukas turned his head to look at her and stood up before pushing his chair back in. She took another deep breath before opening her mouth to say something but nothing came out causing her to go as red as a tomato. "Um...I-I..." She began, not knowing what to say. She was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips on her own. Her cheeks were blushed pink and she didn't hesitate to kiss back.**

 **Lukas backed up, his own face also red. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry..." The usually quiet norweign male mumbled. (Y/n) smiled in return. "I love you too~"She chirped before kissing his cheek. A loud serious of happy cheers were heard in the background as the two kissed once more. Though the loudest of course were from a certain brunette who was holding a megaphone.**

 **"WHEN'S THE WEDDING?"**


End file.
